<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The secrets that we keep by Auriette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728518">The secrets that we keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette'>Auriette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reading, Romance, Secret hobby, Steo, blink and you miss it - Freeform, but not actually part of the seires as this is my own hc, monster of the week doesn't even have a name, prompt, still canon, tumblr ask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fandomslash asked:<br/>What secret hobby do Stiles and Theo share and how did it come about?</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>And this is my answer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The secrets that we keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/gifts">FandomSlash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@Fandomslash i hope this is your ao3 account i gifted the fic to, otherwise someone else now owns it :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I missed that."</p>
<p>"What?" asked Stiles, turning the brittle page of the leather bound book he was holding.</p>
<p>"You reading to me."</p>
<p>"I- what? I wasn't," Stiles set the book aside, a steady heat creeping its way up his neck and ears, "not intentionally."</p>
<p>"Find anything?"</p>
<p>Theo, who was crouching in front of a dusty old bookshelf, pushed himself into a standing position before he gave Stiles another book.</p>
<p>"It's the last one," he said, looking tired around the eyes. They have been at the Hale vault for hours and still no success on finding any new information on what they were dealing with.</p>
<p>"You used to, read to me."</p>
<p>"When? In a parallel universe I know nothing about?" Stiles frowned, wondering quietly if there was some supernatural gas leaking in this room. Because Theo was definitely hallucinating a different past.</p>
<p>"At the hospital-"</p>
<p>"We were never together at the hospital" Stiles index finger stopped moving over the page he was looking at and his eyes shifted quickly over to Theo.</p>
<p>"Not now. But as kids." Theo kept on, taking a seat next to the pile of books Stiles had already looked into.</p>
<p>He picked one and opened it on a random page, as if his body needed the physical reminder to stay in the present while his mind was clearly in the past.</p>
<p>"I was stuck in hospital for- I actually don't remember what," he chuckled tiredly.</p>
<p>"All I know is that I wandered the floors. It was night and I was bored and couldn't sleep, and then I heard your voice. You were sitting on a hospital bed with a woman."</p>
<p>"Mom..." Stiles whispered as the scene played out right before his inner eye.</p>
<p>"You were reading her the Prisoner of Askaban and I remember how jealous I was that you had the book and I didn't."</p>
<p>"I've gotten it for my good grades. I was so happy to finally read it to her." Stiles whispered now, eyes beginning to water a bit.</p>
<p>"I came by every night just to hear you read it to her." Theo paused and Stiles took this moment to look up from where his eyes had been locked on the book in front of him.</p>
<p>"I never got to hear the end, though," finished Theo, keeping his eyes fixed on his hands in front of him.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Asked Stiles carefully.</p>
<p>A single look from Theo was enough to know who had ended their nightly routine.</p>
<p>Stiles swallowed the uneasy feeling that was settling in his stomach and reached out to the other. His fingers brushed over the soft fabric of his pink hoodie before his hand set on Theos shoulder in a firm but friendly grip.</p>
<p>They both knew this wasn't forgiveness or absolution, but it was something.</p>
<p> A start. </p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>"Let's finish this," Stiles said, when he pulled his hand back a few seconds later, "It's getting late."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It was only a couple of days later when Theo stumbled into his apartment and straight into his bed; bloody clothes be damned.</p>
<p>He had just saved everybody’s lives, he could care less about dirty sheets.</p>
<p>And with the adrenalin leaving; his body began to hurt and throb in places he didn't even know he took a beat. </p>
<p>He was just about to doze off when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh.</p>
<p>He stayed still for a few seconds hoping the caller would just give up and let sleep. He wasn’t in the mood for some pep talk about his “too risky behavior.” </p>
<p>He saved the day, what else was there to talk about? </p>
<p>But when his phone kept vibrating he couldn’t take it anymore. One quick look at the Caller ID made his heart skip a beat and his eyes roll at the same time.</p>
<p>"Stiles?" he asked, feigning annoyance and hiding his surprise. </p>
<p>"You saved my life, so shut up and listen. I don't have all night and this book is long - ‘Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways.’ ”</p>
<p>Theo shook his head in disbelief but smiled before he closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to fall asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>